The last words of Axel
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: La vida continuo pero un rubio no podia descansar hasta estar junto a su único amor otra vez ¿lo logrará?...¿Podrá volver a verle aunque fuera? Akuroku


Mientras escribia mi vecino es una chica, se me ha dado una idea, la tenia hace bastante tiempo pero no la queria escribir, se que me gustan estos fics tan sufridos pero no puedo evitarlo, es que siento que la historia debe ser asi para que en el futuro cuando se encuentren (por que lo haran) todo sera miel y amor.

No soy responsable de los personajes, ellos le pertenecen a Square Enix, la historia es mia, los dialogos del inico No lo son debido a la extraccion que se hizo para es comienzo de esta historia y el desarrolo de la misma.

Enjoy it!. alex

The last words of axel

"_**(¡AXEL!)**_

You're fadingaway _**(don´t go)**_

_**Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack, you know what I mean?**_

_**Not that nobodies actually have beings… right?, anyway, I digress. Go, Find Kairi, oh almost forgot, sorry for what I did to her**__**(don´t disappear)**_

When we find her, you can tell her that yourself,

_**Think I'll pass my heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one**__**(axel you have a heart)**_

Axel, what were to trying to do?

_**I wanted to see Roxas, he… was the only one I liked… he made me feel… like I had a heart, it's kind of… funny… you make me feel… the same…**__**(Don´t leave me alone, I love you, got it memorized?, Axel, don´t go, please)"**_

Un chico de cabellos castaños despertó agitado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, otra vez después de mucho tiempo de ese suceso, su incorpóreo volvía a hacerle lo mismo, se dirigió a un espejo para observar su reflejo, se veía deplorable, aquel chico rubio dentro de él estaba con un aspecto deprimente, tenia ojeras de días, su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus labios no tenían color, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, su cabello se había vuelto opaco, su cuerpo estaba muy delgado y no paraba de tener pequeños espasmos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- el castaño espero alguna respuesta, pero el chico rubio solo le dio la espalda.

-…- hubo un silencio por parte de ambos.

-lo siento mucho… tal vez… ¿quieres salir un rato?- el chico le observó, pero no quería hablar, simplemente asintió muy despacio- pues eres libre… se que ambos podemos sobrevivir sin que este el otro, el chico de cabello rubio se separo del castaño y salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

Llegó a la playa y se sentó en el muelle, miraba como el agua se movía tranquilamente, esta vez tuvo una idea, fue a la cabaña que había cerca y sacó una botella, un papel y un lápiz, y volvió al muelle, comenzó a escribir algo en el papel, una vez acabado metió el papel enrollado en la botella y luego la tapó, se dirigió a la orilla de la playa y puso la botella en el agua, esperó hasta que se perdiera y luego fue hacia el árbol papou, a tomar una fruta, le observó por mucho tiempo y la mordió, esperó a que se terminara lo de su boca y volvió a comerla, pero dejó la mitad y la guardó en su bolsillo, se dirigió a la cueva donde estaba la puerta, pero no encontró nada, se quedo allí por largas horas hasta que vio a un encapuchado, quería hablar pero el encapuchado le mostró la puerta tras de sí, para cuando el chico rubio volteó a agradecerle, el encapuchado había desaparecido. Llamó el poder de la llave espada y se decidió abrir esa puerta pero no se podía, no se dio por vencido en ningún momento, después de tanto esfuerzo se durmió apoyado en la puerta, una sombra se acerco a él hasta cubrirlo con una gabardina negra y desordenarles los cabellos, luego desapareció.

-¿Roxas?- una chica rubia le había despertado, y se encontraba mirándole.

-"Naminé"- fue lo que pensó ya que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿te encuentras bien?- el chico asintió- ¿vas a buscarle?

-"si… necesito estar a su lado"- el chico rubio no le respondió solo pensó en su respuesta.

-no te detendré, solo quiero que te cuides, ¿volverás?- Roxas no quiso responderle, ella solo observó el piso y se fue caminando, el chico rubio vio que tenía una gabardina que le cubría el cuerpo, más grande que él pero sabia a quien pertenecía, se levantó y volvió a observar la puerta, ahora su intención no era abrirla, simplemente camino hacia ella y no se arrepintió, sus pies ya estaban tocándola entonces, la atravesó, cayó y cayó, pero poco le importaba, estaba viendo oscuridad, un gran abismo hasta el momento en que alguien tomo su mano y detuvo su caída.

-"¿Qué…?"- observó a la persona que detenía su ida hacia la oscuridad y no podía creer lo que veía.

-no dejaré que cometas este error ahora- ese extraño trató de levantarle pero la oscuridad pedía a Roxas.

-no eres real, por favor, déjame reunirme con él… tú no eres real… tú estas al final del camino- su voz salía de su boca y no quedaba encerrada en sus pensamientos, estaba sorprendido.

-esto es un sueño… Roxas… eres mi sueño, no dejaré que caigas, no ahora que yo he salido, ¿lo captas?- esa etiqueta, el chico de las orbes azules no sabía si creer o no, pero todo esto era un sueño, él realmente quería estar junto a aquel extraño.

-lo siento pero… esto es extraño… porque yo no te amo… no eres mi mejor amigo… solo… olvídame y déjame solo… déjame caer…déjame reunirme con él- Roxas no creía lo que decía, en verdad él no le amaba, a esa persona no, pero a su mejor amigo si, estaba confundido por que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-pero Roxas… no quiero dejarte, he venido por ti… yo quiero estar contigo, los dos, solo tú y yo… y si te dejo caer en la oscuridad, me mato ¿lo captas?...nuestro destino está en tus manos Roxy… ¿puedo dejarte caer en la oscuridad y luego matarme… o… puedes desaparecer conmigo? Tú eliges- el encapuchado tenia fuertemente tomada la mano de Roxas.

-¿estás loco?... ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?... no tengo elección… no dejaré que te mates, así que… ¿Por qué no caemos ambos?- eso era una decisión al extremo, ambos sabían lo que era estar en la oscuridad, pero mientras estuvieran juntos no les importaría mucho.

-primero quiero que estés en mis brazos, así que…- el pelirrojo comenzó a levantar a Roxas con toda la fuerza pero no lograba mucho.

-Axel… no hagas eso- Roxas estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-ayúdame… empuja tu cuerpo hacia mí… vamos… yo sé que puedes- luego de varios intentos ambos quedaron sobre la plataforma que se había formado, Roxas sobre Axel, ambos abrazados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Axel…- Roxas aún seguía con sus espasmos.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más… no lo vuelvas a hacer Roxas… ahora vamos a salir de aquí como sea... ¿lo captas?- apretó aún mas a Roxas a su cuerpo, espero que a este le desaparecieran los espasmos y se levantó para tomar en sus brazos al rubio.

-quítate la capucha, por favor… - el de los ojos esmeraldas obedeció y quitó la capucha para dejar ver sus rojos y flameantes cabellos.

-¿está mejor así?-el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, luego buscó donde podrían ir para salir de esa oscuridad.

-no caeremos ¿cierto?-el rubio ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-te sacaré a ti… y si puedo salir yo, también lo haré… pero… ahora que caí de nuevo… Roxas… ¿en verdad te quedarías en la oscuridad junto a mí?- el pelirrojo caminó y caminó, el rubio no quiso responderle, se durmió en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-eres tan hermoso…- el pelirrojo por fin encontró la orilla del mundo de la oscuridad y tendió a Roxas en la arena apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, allí espero a que Roxas despertara mientras leía y releía esa carta que le había llegado en la botella.

"_**Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito… sé que esto llegará a ti… como yo también lo haré… aunque lo pierda todo… eso deseo… además quiero contarte que estoy un poco deprimido… necesito verte… aún no puedo superar que desaparecieras… sé que no estás muerto… porque mi corazón, si descubrí que tengo corazón, esta diciéndomelo… si te llego a encontrar tengo que decirte algo importante…**_

_**Siempre tuyo (siempre quise terminar una carta así)**_

_**Roxas… **_

_**P.d.: recuerda que estamos en el mismo mundo… en la misma tierra… y viendo el mismo mar… te quiero mucho"**_

-¿Axel?-el rubio fregó sus ojos con sus puños y se sentó mirando al de ojos esmeraldas.

-Roxas… Siempre juntos- Axel le tendió la mano al de orbes azules.

-¿la carta?... Axel… yo… en verdad necesitaba estar a tu lado… necesito estar a tu lado- El rubio abrazó a su compañero y respiró el aroma de su pelirrojo, grabó ese olor en su memoria.

-Roxas… te amo…- Axel respiró luego de que dijo eso, y volteó la cara… volvió a respirar y observó al rubio.

-yo… Axel… yo te amo mucho más…- el rubio sonrió traviesamente, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta besar al rubio y ambos mostraron una propia luz, una puerta se abrió para ambos.

-nuestra salida… - el pelirrojo caminó hacia ella y llamó al rubio, dejó que se adelantara y cuando ya estuvo dentro de esa luz le sonrió tiernamente.

-Axel…- el rubio observó esa mueca de paz.

-espérame… nos veremos… recuerda siempre que te amo… otra vida… ambos estaremos juntos… siempre… te amo… te amo… te amo- y la voz del pelirrojo se perdió, pero los te amo resonaban en su cabeza…

La puerta de la luz le había llevado a la torre del reloj de Twillight Town, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y observó el ocaso, un viento cálido atravesó al rubio despeinándole.

_**-Siempre estaré contigo… te amo-**_

La voz del pelirrojo se escucho en esa ventisca mientras el viento se perdía junto al sol que se ocultaba… Roxas cumpliría esa promesa… porque eran las últimas palabras del pelirrojo… de su pelirrojo… De su Axel…

-te amo…-

FIN…

_El encuentro de dos almas en un futuro cercano es el que espera un joven rubio sentado en lo mas alto de una torre del reloj, por que el tiempo para él nunca pasará hasta reencontrarse con aquella persona amada… con… la ráfaga de llamas danzantes… con su amor… su único amor… Axel…_

_¿Reviews? (no fue tan triste el final ¿o si?)_


End file.
